Gladiolus hybrid sp.
Anurag.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gladiolus known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99. The novel plant is a hybrid derived from the cross of Gladiolus hybrid xe2x80x98Her Majestyxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and Gladiolus hybrid xe2x80x98Aldebaranxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by or under the supervision of the inventors Devendra Dhayani, Devashish Mukherjee, and Jaichand Rana in a controlled environment in Palampur, Himachal Pradesh, India in 1991. xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 is propagated vegetatively by corms and hence can be maintained as a stable genotype.
The modern garden cultivars of Gladiolus come from diverse genetic parentages. Consequently, the genus is genetically complex. The available modern cultivars are so compelx genetically that the offspring obtained by crossing them segregate diverse selections that differ phenotypically [(Misra, 1975) Gladiolus Br. Assn. Newsletter, No.12, pp. 2-5].
The inventors initiated a breeding program to develop better types of Gladiolus hybrids suitable for a wide range of climatic conditions, and having wide range of characteristics such as better color, increased number of florets and spike length as per the international standards, better yield of corms and cormels, tolerant to the common diseases, among others. The collected germplasm of Gladiolus was planted for their propagation and multiplication. In this breeding program, the conventional hybridization breeding methods were used for breeding. More than 100 cross combinations were made by using distinct varieties such as xe2x80x98Oscarxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Jesterxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Snow Princessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Eurovisionxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Ballerinaxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98King Liarxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Cherry Blossomxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Her Majestyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Green woodpeckerxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Friendshipxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Vink""sxe2x80x99 xe2x80x98Gloryxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Aldebaranxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Red Beautyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Top Brassxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Copper Kingxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Bonfirexe2x80x99, xe2x80x98White Goddessxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Sunny Boyxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Tropic Seaxe2x80x99, and xe2x80x98Friendship Pinkxe2x80x99 (unpatented varieties).
Many seedlings came out from a single cross combination. These plants were critically evaluated and tagged as per the desired color combinations, growth and flowering parameters. The corn and cormels of the selected hybrid plants were replanted continuously four years in the field for further evaluation and multiplications. Based on the superior performance for attractive color combination, compactness of flower spike, number of flowers per spike, length of flower spike, number of corm and cormels per plant evaluation and selection of superior quality hybrids were made.
The program yielded a number of hybrid plants out of which one genotype xe2x80x98IHBT-GH-168xe2x80x99 was selected and named xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99. This plant was found to have new color, flower size, number of florets per spikes, length of flower spikes, better yield of corm and cormels and less prone to common diseases.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Gladiolus as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Light reddish purple (RHS-74D) flowers with dark reddish purple (RHS-66A) color blotches at the edges of the petals;
2. Flowering period of approximately 92 days;
3. 1.7 flower spikes per plant on average;
4. Average length of flower spikes is 120 cm; and
5. Approximately 16 flowers per spikes.
xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 has been developed through planned breeding experiments conducted in Palampur, Himachal Pradesh, India. Gladiolus varieties were collected from different sources and growth in the fields at Palampur, India for facilitating breeding program. The emasculation and pollination in different varieties were carried out in April-May, 1991. The seeds were collected in July-August, 1991 and sown in beds under open field conditions and covered with dry grasses in December, 1991. The resultant seedlings were space planted in the field at Palampur in March-April 1992. The corms and cormels of survived hybrid plants were replanted continuously four years for screening and multiplication.
Based on the superior performance and an attractive color combination, compactness of flower spikes, number of flowers per spikes, length of flower spikes, number of flowers remains open at a time, number of corm and cormel production per plant, the plant of this invention, xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 was selected for further observation and evaluation. xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 has compact flower spikes, numerous flowers, a ruffled ness of flower petals, and is not susceptible to common diseases. xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 is bi-colored, with flowers that are light reddish purple (RHS-74D) with dark reddish purple (RHS-66A) color blotches at the edges of the petals. In comparison to the parental cultivars, the primary difference is in color. xe2x80x98Her Majestyxe2x80x99 is sky blue and light blue in color, and xe2x80x98Alderbaranxe2x80x99 is straw-yellow with red blotches at the throat.
xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 was grown at row distance of 1 foot and plant to plant distance of 6 inches for 4 consecutive years to study its growth and flowering performance and multiplication. Data were recorded on randomly selected twenty plants every year. xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 maintained uniformity in its growth and flowering performance. xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 has remained stable and uniform for its morphological characters and showed consistency in performance for various growth and flowering parameters during its evaluation and vegetative multiplication since 1992. Throughout the evaluation period of xe2x80x98Anuragxe2x80x99 no variants were found from the normal population.